


Getting Clean

by HeyMurphy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood Kink, I honestly have no clue how to tag the relationship, It's Venom but both men still think he's Big Boss so...., M/M, Masturbation, Wet Clothing, caught masturbating, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy/pseuds/HeyMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot pops a boner talking to his boss and goes to relieve himself in the portable shower, only he isn't alone for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Clean

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, both Venom Snake and Ocelot are still operating with the belief that Venom is absolutely Big Boss. Venom seems pretty taken with this role. (Written for the kink meme - a prompt about Ocelot having to take care of himself in a portable shower, with bonus points for getting caught... and I wanted those bonus points!)

Snake leapt down from the helicopter, blood darkening the side of his face. It was crusted in his hair and beard and staining the front of his fatigues. Ocelot thought he had never looked more beautiful, more natural, and he swallowed down the thought as he approached his boss. “Don’t you look a mess,” he said, hoping the lustful edge of his voice wasn’t too apparent. Snake reeked of earthy iron blood and the tang of well-earned sweat. The smell flooded Ocelot’s senses. It hastened his heartbeat and he could taste it in the back of his throat.  
  
“Guess I could use a shower, huh?” Snake smirked and fished his electronic cigar from a pouch at his waist. He clutched it between his lips and lit the end. Blood was browning under his nails and in the cracks of his thick knuckles.  
  
Ocelot suddenly felt much too warm below the belt, and the sight of his boss’ mouth around that cigar sent a stab of arousal to his groin. He needed to leave before he pitched a tent in his pants like a goddamn teenager. “Miller needs your official approval on a few things, actually,” he managed to relay. The message had been the whole point of meeting Snake at the helipad. “Said it was pretty urgent. He’s in his office.”  
  
With a lift of his eyebrows, Snake took one last drag off his cigar and put it out. He exhaled hard, smoke billowing from his nostrils. “Fine. He better not complain about me tracking crap all over his floor, though.” He gave Ocelot a rough clap on the shoulder before taking off towards Miller’s office.  
  
Ocelot allowed himself a brief shudder at the contact. Once he was alone on the helipad, he dared to sneak a peek at the state of himself. “Shit.” His face went hot with shame and he tried to quickly situate himself so his erection was less obvious. He needed to cool off immediately.  
  
The portable shower just down the platform was a welcome sight. He ducked in and shut the door, turned on the hissing water, closed his eyes. His clothes dampened and clung to his body in comfortable places but he wasn’t focused on that. He told himself to breathe, to relax, but even as he did his gloved hands unbuckled his belt and undid his pants enough to reach his cock.  
  
He shivered and sighed, squeezing himself gently at first, still not entirely certain he wanted to follow through with this here. He would’ve preferred to be in bed, or at least some place a little more intimate, but he wasn’t sure he could make it. The wet leather of his gloves on his sensitive skin coaxed a ragged groan out of him. Snake’s scent lingered on the back of his tongue and he curled his fingers tight around the base of his cock and pulled slowly to the edge of the head. He choked back a cry.  
  
“John...” He pressed his forehead against the plastic shower wall, letting the warm water roll down his neck and shoulders. The hand at his cock quickened its pace and his hips started to rock of their own volition. Why did he feel so close already? That tight spring in the pit of his stomach felt nearly ready to snap. His thighs trembled, pleasure building between his legs in waves. “ _Ohh_ fuck… fuck me… fuck _me_ …”  
  
The shower door opened, light invading the dark little cubicle. Ocelot yelped, shut off the water, and turned away to jam himself haphazardly back into his pants. He’d been just about to cum, though, and his cock was painfully swollen and impossible to hide.  
  
“What the hell are you doing, soldier?” he growled. “You ever learn to knock? Shut the damn door!”  
  
The intruder stepped inside and closed the door behind them. “Just gonna rinse off. Don’t stop on my account.”  
  
Ocelot turned around at the sound of that voice.  
  
Snake was still just as haggard and bloodied, and his blue eye was alight with amusement.  
  
“B-boss, I—I—” Being walked in on should’ve softened Ocelot’s little problem, but the sight of his boss kept him hard as ever. He yanked on the tails of his shirt to cover himself. “No, no, p-please, I’ll let myself out.”  
  
“In your condition?” Snake motioned to Ocelot’s tough-to-miss erection, its outline clearly visible beneath the sopping wet shirt. “Look, it’s nothing I haven’t seen. Just finish up.”  
  
How could his boss be so cavalier about all this? Ocelot had to admit he was aching tremendously, though, and the thought of walking all the way back to his quarters like this was miserable at best. Snake turned the water back on and ducked his head under, closing his eyes against the heat. Ocelot gulped, leaning back on the wall, his boss’ face at a perfect profile. Maybe he could do this and not feel too weird about it afterwards.  
  
Snake raked fingers through his bloodied hair, red water circling the drain at his feet. Ocelot gripped himself, watching each slow tilt of his boss’ head, relishing the way the red dripped from his bearded chin. It took him a minute or so of slow, teasing strokes to get back into the swing of things. Before too long he was biting the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning. He didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already were. He closed his eyes, focused on the sound of the water hitting his boss’ broad back.  
  
He heard straps being popped open, zippers pulling. Opening his eyes again, Ocelot was met with a sight straight from his fantasies. Snake had stripped down to the waist, showing off the impressive girth of his chest. He untied his ponytail and let his magnificent mane down around his shoulders. His hands glided over slick, scarred flesh, and the tips of his fingers caught the soft buds of his nipples as he washed himself.  
  
Ocelot’s hand worked faster over the head of his cock, his heart pounding in his ears over the din of the shower. God, it was too good. It was too perfect. He felt that familiar swell of pleasure ripple up from the soles of his feet and push just behind his navel. Another few seconds and he would’ve tipped his head back in ecstasy, but it just wouldn’t come. He huffed in frustration, gripping himself harder. He was right _there_.  
  
This continued until he finally relented, his arm too spent from the effort. Unhappy and unfulfilled, he tried in vain again to put himself into his pants. “Let me out,” he said at last.  
  
Snake opened his eyes and spit out a bit of shower water. The look on Ocelot’s face made it abundantly clear that he hadn’t managed to finish. “What a shame,” he said. “And here I thought I was putting on a nice show for you.”  
  
Ocelot stared at him hard. Was he mocking him? What was happening?  
  
Snake went on. “I saw the state you were in before I went to sign that paperwork for Kaz. I’m not stupid, I know I turn you on.” He turned from the immediate spray of the shower and pinned Ocelot against the wall. “Now keep going. You’re gonna cum for me.”  
  
“John…”  
  
“Put your hand on your cock.”  
  
Ocelot obeyed, his breath shaking. He pumped himself eagerly, still in disbelief that his boss was mere inches from his face. Snake pressed lips to his throat and bit a light trail to his ear. He took the earlobe between his teeth and grunted. Ocelot almost lost his footing, but Snake slipped hands under his shirt and grabbed at his hips and stomach to keep him upright.  
  
“John… fuck…” He was starting to jerk his cock raw, but he didn’t care. And as Snake’s fingers crawled up his chest to tease his nipples, he threw his head back and cried. Deft fingers pinched his delicate buds and sent electric flutters straight to his groin. His toes curled in his boots.

Snake lingered at Ocelot’s ear, mustache and beard tickling his neck.  “That’s it… that’s _iiiiiit_ …”  
  
“Boss, you’re gonna make me—I-I’m gonna— _I’m_ —” Ocelot hit that overwhelming point of no return, clutching his boss’ bicep with his free hand to stay standing. Everything reached a fever pitch in his head, his stomach tight, his breath held. The first spasm pounded through the base of his cock and shook him to his core. “John— _ahh_!” He spilled out in rhythmic contractions, emptying himself over his hand.  
  
“That’s good,” Snake spoke, lips brushing his jaw. “ _Very_ good.”  
  
The orgasm drained away, taking with it all of his strength. Snake caught him as he threatened to slide down the wall. “John, what the hell… what the hell was that?”  
  
Snake chuckled. “Fun, looked like.”  
  
They turned off the water and left the shower, shivering in the late afternoon chill. Ocelot pawed at his soaked pants. “I need to get out of these clothes and into something warm.”  
  
Snake gave his ass a soggy grab. “My bed. ASAP.”


End file.
